A Picture Of Love
by Tabbeh
Summary: The first part of a fanfic I'm writing. :] 2DXMURDOC WARNING.


Hiya! This is the first chapter of a 2xM fic I am writing. Please no harshness, my first go. ;

2D flicked through his favourites, sighing. He was sporting a fresh new bruise over one cheek, in the shape of a fist, naturally. He hadn't even done anything remotely wrong. He had just got in Murdoc's way when he was in a bad mood. God, he hated that guy!

2D had been going through all the Gorillaz fanart he could find. He enjoyed every piece. He chuckled at five-year-old attempts, gazed in awe at sixteen-year-old anime attempts, and was extremely amused by photographs of stitched dolls of each of the bandmembers. Why hadn't he seen these before? They brightened him up any time of the day.

2D followed all links that were displayed in every image, and they simply led him to more galleries. It was a fanart haven, of him! The others too, of course, but it seemed that he had managed to pull through and be the most popular. It filled his heart with pleasure.

Right this moment he was reading someone's description:

Lineart: 3 hours

Colouring: 2.5 hours

Music: Last Living Souls - Gorillaz

Description: Well, here it is! Thanks to Tania, who convinced me to try out this style. I never new Gorillaz would be so fun to draw! I got several naggings to draw a nice smutty slash, but hey, whatcha gonna do? LOL! ;P

Slash? What was that? 2D peered at the word in confusion. A picture of them taking a whizz, was that it? 2D grinned to himself. People have such weird ideas these days. He scrolled down the page, skimming through all the comments. This picture seemed especially popular.

1: OMG! Fab! faints

2: Nice work. The expressions are brilliant, and the colours really caught my eye. Five stars!

3: wowo 2d lokks so hawt here orgasm

4: Why didn't you draw slash? Are you struggling with poses? There are some pretty sweet ones HERE.

The word 'HERE' was blue and underlined, indicating that it was a link. Bursting with curiousity, 2D shifted his mouse over it and double-clicked.

The page loaded irritatingly slow. 2D leaned back in his chair, rocking back and forth, whistling the lyrics to 'Feel Good Inc'. He sighed and flopped back forwards in his chair once he'd finished the song, leaning one cheek on his hand.

"...C'mon, stupid computer!" he sighed, clicking it again.

The page flashed brightly, and another window popped up over the previous one. 2D grumbled, giving the side of the moniter a sharp whack. "..Hurry up!"

Finally the computer seemed to understand him, and loaded a lot faster. The background of the new website was completely black, with a deep red title that read 'Smutteh Goodness!'. There were about twenty or so links down the side, all in yellow. 2D scanned them curiously. The first one was titled '2XM gobjob'. He blinked. What could that mean? 2XM... two Murdocs? 2D snorted. And a gobjob? What's that? Some sort of job where you give speeches? 2D had a mental image of two Murdocs speaking over a megaphone, and collapsed into a fit of giggles. He had to see this! 2D moved his cursor over the link and double-clicked.

A large image popped up, filling the screen. Alas, the PC returned to his normal dozy self, and the picture started loading agonizingly slow, starting from the top. 2D was tempted to give the monitor another hit, but decided against it. He told himself it might be fun to guess what the image'll be before it's complete, a sort of game. He leaned in closer to the screen, squinting. The image slwoly moved downwards, and 2D could make out a familiar tuft of blue hair.

"Oh!" 2D said, surprised. "It's one of me!"

He grinned in pleasure, watching it load still. As the image shifted slowly, 2D noticed something odd.

"Why am I smiling like that? What'm I lookin' at?"

He tilted his head to one side, pondering. As the loadspeed quickened, another something was revealed.

"I'm topless! Why the heck..?"

What a weird picture this is gonna be, he thought. So far I'm half naked and smiling down at something. I thought I was gonna see two Murdocs lookin' stupid!

2D decided to stop looking at his torso, and rested his eyes onto his arms position. They were bent forward, but low, as if holding something. Holding something.. next to his crotch?

"That's what I'm lookin' at too!" 2D whispered. "Come ON, hurry up!"

The drawing moved down a notch, and then another, and another. 2D's hands were clearly in view now, and they were gripping onto something tightly. Something dark. Black, black hair.

"...black hair?" 2D muttered. "Wait, wait just a minute.."

2D felt beads of sweat glistening down his back. Surely it can't be what he thinks. But then, what else could it be?

The image was almost complete, and 2D was correct. It was Murdoc's head, most definately. But why was 2D holding Murdoc's head so tightly, and down.. THERE?

The image flickered, and completed itself.

2D's mouth dropped open.

It was himself, smiling down at Murdoc, who was giving his goggly bits a right good sucking.

"Mother of Buddha.."

2D felt himself blushing crimson. He had never seen anything like this before in his life. Al the pictures he'd seen with himself and Murdoc alone, were comics and fights and everything, what usually happened between them in real life. But THIS? THIS never happened!

What also confused him, is that it didn't look too.. wrong. They both looked extremely comfortable. It looked as if this was bound to happen all along. Why did they look so good together?

"NO!" 2D yelled in his head. "You do NOT look good with Muds! This picture is disgusting! This fan has a completely twisted mind! Ignore it!!"

But he couldn't. 2D's eyeholes were fixed to the screen. He could feel himself trembling, but not with fear. With some other emotion. He couldn't understand it. It felt quite, well, nice.

There were sudden footsteps behind in, a shuffle-clack of cuban-heeled boots. 2D snapped back into action and grabbed hold of the mouse, clicking the 'X' button in the top corner.

"Wotcha lookin' at, faceache?" Murdoc called, walking over behind 2D's chair. 2D jumped out of it, trying to cover his still-beetroot-red face.

Murdoc leaned over the desk, peering at the window that was still up, of the original fanpic page. "You looking at those shitty fan pictures, right?" he scoffed. Murdoc seed things different to 2D. He thought every fanpic he saw was trash, not worth showing to anyone of the band. "Idiots, think they can draw.." he muttered, clicking the 'X' button. "Try looking at some more pleasurable pics, D. Here.." Murdoc back-spaced the address and entered the code for one of his own favourite porn-themed sites. "There! Aren't you lucky to have me around?" He said proudly, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

2D took a deep breath, and ehaled it out again slowly. That had been far too close. This would be a lesson for him to be more careful in the future. He glanced at the site Murdoc had picked out for him. It ddin't arouse his interest at all. All he could think about was that slash.

TWO DAYS LATER

2D sat prettily at the kitchen table, flicking through the TV guide. Noodle sat opposite him, digging into a bowl of cereal and reading a Guitar magazine with deep interest. Russel was at the fridge, filling a large tray with goodies. Once satisfied, he strolled out of the room, supporting a staggering amoutn of food. Russel's appetite was astonishing.

2D scanned through all the channels, finding nothing at all informative or gory. He sighed a little and glanced upwards, peering around the kitchen. A thought crossed his mind.

"...Hey Noods, 'ave you seen Muds yet this morning?"

A totally innocent question, 2D told himself. It's normal to be wondering where your mate is.

Noodle glanced up, still chewing on her wheatabix. She swallowed it and opened her now-emtpy mouth.

"No, um, I think he is still in bed.." she said vaguely.

"..oh." 2D said softly. He sighed and looked back down at his broing TV guide. Noodle looked across at D worriedly. He'd been acting quite oddly these last couple of days. Still, she didn't want to become involved in anything, and quickly ducked her head back down to her magazine.

Murdoc entered unexpectedly.

2D almost jumped out of his skin when he came charging in, his head snapping upwards. Seeing who it was, and not wanted to look suspicious, 2D allowed his head t drop back downwards.

Murdoc didn't seem to notice anyway. He tugged open a drawer, fishing his hand through the contents. Withdrawing a few packets of crisps, (prawn cocktail, naturally) he tucked them under his arm and charged back out, as if running a marathon.

2D exhaled, realising he'd been holding his breath, and slumped backwards in his seat. The chair rocked a little, causing Noodle to look back up from her mag.

"2D? Are you okay?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

2D rubbed his forehead, taking his time to reply.

"Y...Yeah, jus' a...headache." He mumbled, getting to his feet. He staggered over to the cabinets and flung them open, rootling around for some much-needed asperin.

"Oh, um, okay." Noodle said. She pulled back her chair and swung her feet over the side, shifting upwards. Still clutching her magazine, she plonked her spoon into the empty bowl and exited, scuffing her shoes against the tiles.

2D pulled out the correct bottle, twisting it open. He poured out a couple of the red pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing without the need of water.

The television in another room suddenly started blaring noisily, indicating Murdoc had settled down for his morning dose of television. 2D tilted his head upwards towards the sound. Without thinking straight, he snatched up his TV guide and quick-walked into the room where Murdoc and the tele were positioned.

Murdoc himself was slouching back on the sofa, his heels kicked off. He was topless, as he usually was around Kong, and had his eyes fixed on the TV screen. He didn't look that enthralled though. In fact, he looked generally bored off his head.

2D felt his heart racing within his chest. Stoppit, he thought firmly. So what if Muds is like that? He does this every morning. Stop acting so.. so stupid. 2D walked confidently (he at least hoped he looked it) and seated himself next to Murdoc. Murdoc didn't react, to his utter relief. He didn't even seem to notice that 2D was there. 2D looked at Murdoc's face, then down to his neck. There was his fine gold chain, supporting his inverted cross. 2D watched it twinkle in the light. He'd always wanted to touch it, to feel it's smoothness. He didn't ever dare to, though. 2D averted his gaze from the cross and further down Murdoc's body. His olive skin stood out against the redness of the sofa, as did every black hair across his chest. 2D blinked rapidly, realising he shouldn't be looking around this area, and moved the direction of his eyeholes lower down. Big mistake. 2D found himself staring right between Murdoc's legs, at the rather large bulge straining his jeans. 2D swallowed hard. His throat had gone dry and scratching, like sandpaper. He tried working up a spit in his mouth, but over did it, ending up with dribble seeping over his lips. 2D pulled his knees up to his mouth, hunching over small. He just managed to tear his eyes away from the sight, and tried to concentrate on the televison, ignoring the powerful heat erupting across his cheeks.

Murdoc had opened a packet of crisps, and was shovelling them in by the handful, barely stopping to chew. Crumbs sprayed all around him, even onto 2D himself, who tried not to notice. Ignore him, pretend he's not there, it'll be easy..

A sudden shift across the sofa forced 2D to look away from the screen and to Murdoc. He was up onto his knees, and leaning over right across him. 2D felt as if he would pass out. What was he doing!? Oh, oh wait, he's just reaching for the remote. Look he's got it now, he's back to his normal seat. Calm down, D, stop getting over excited.

2D relaxed himself, sighing loudly. Too loudly to be natural. Murdoc turned his head towards him, his mouth spotted with greasy crumbs. He stared at 2D strangely, raising an eyebrow.

"W-wot?" 2D burbled, turning his head away from Murdoc's direction. Please don't let him notice I'm blushing, please...

"Why've you gone all red? It's bloody freezing in here.." Murdoc spoke, breaking his silence. He shivered slightly, tucking himself deeper into the cushions. 2D trembled. What could he say?

"...I...I have a fever." he spoke as clearly as he could, squeezing his knees together tighter.

"Then what're you doing up? Get your ass back to bed." Murdoc scoffed, sticking another couple of crisps down his throat.

"I'm not tired." 2D mumbled. He turned his head back to Murdoc and sighed quietly. Murdoc opened his mouth, seemingly set to say something cutting, but changed his mind and closed it.

"Better not be contagious.." he muttered, fixing his eyes back on the set. There was a long awkward silence. 2D stayed looking at Murdoc, wondering what the weird twisty feeling in his stomach was.

It came as a relief when Noodle walked through, whistling cheerfully.

"Hey Noods, wot's up?" he called over to her. Noodle paused mid-step and looked round, a sweet smile spread across her soft asian face.

"I'm practising some new guitar riffs.. one I'm sure will be suited to our next song!" she chirped, raising a thumbs up into the air with triumph. 2D smiled back, relaxing back into the sofa and stretching his legs.

"That's great, can't wait to hear 'em!" he replied, trying to sound as confident as he could. He knew that himself and the others all had complete faith in Noodle and her choice in music. She tucked her fingers into the pockets of her shorts and hop-skipped out of the room, like an innocent suger plum fairy. Murdoc watched her ext out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head slightly with a smile. He yawned and suddenly sprung to his feet, almost shocking 2D out of his birthday suit. "Where're you going?" 2D asked, the smile slipping away from his face.

Murdoc glanced down at 2D, slipping his feet back into his boots. "You can't 'xpect me to sit around all day. ..and what do you care?" he said gruffly. He headed off to the lift, arms swinging by his sides.

2D hesitated, fiddling with his TV Guide. He wondered whether he should tell Murdoc about that.. image he had found. It would clear it from his chest, anyway. But should he? Or should it stay a secret?

2D stood up and tossed the guide onto the couch, hurrying after Murdoc. "Oi, wot're you doing?" he spoke quickly, reaching the lift fast thanks to his long skinny legs.

Murdoc sighed at 2D as if he was stupid. Which he was. "Walking, dullard. It's what people do." he said, entering the lift briskly. 2D slid in next to him.

"I mean, where're you going...?" he asked, puffing slightly from his short dash.

Murdoc shrugged. "Around. There's nothing much to do right now.." he said vaguely, pressing a few of the buttons by the door.

2D held his breath, switching his gaze to the floor. "Oh... Well...d'you mind if I come with you?" he said as clearly as he could, biting his lip. Murdoc turned to 2D and grinned, showing his sharp green teeth.

"Well, you haven't got much choice now, have you?" he sniggered, as the lift door closed, shutting them both in.

"E-er.. guess not." 2D muttered. Oh shit, he thought, I'm going red again. I can feel it.

Luckily, Murdoc didn't seem to notice. He was staring at the wall opposite him, leaning and humming random tunes. 2D mimicked Murdoc's leaning position, and cleared his throat. "So, uh... 'Ave you heard of this...slash...stuff?" he asked, struggling to sound as casual as possible.

Murdoc turned at looked at 2D rather blankly. "..yeah.."

2D bit his lip again, a little too hard so as piercing a small hole. As the blood slowly leaked over 2D's tongue, he cleared his throat once more, trembling slightly.

"Um... Wot do you think of it?" he spoke huskily.

"Not something I usually think about, unless I've gotta do it." Murdoc snorted.

2D turned to look at Murdoc properly, looking him all over. "...Does it make you feel...funny, at all?" he said quietly.

Murdoc was staring at 2D as if he'd just announced he was pregnant. "You want details on how I slash!?"

2D's head jerked. "W-Wot? Wot the hell are you talking about?!" he gabbled, feeling the hair on the back of his head standing on end.

"What you're talking about! Slashing. Sort of a weird subject for conversation.." Murdoc said slowly, raising an eyebrow at 2D's over-stupidity.

2D suddenly realised. Murdoc thought he meant peeing. Oh god, what the hell must he have sounded like??

"...Oh, you thought I meant...? Oh..." he mumbled, staring back down at his feet with embarressment.

"What else could you mean?" Murdoc sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back onto his wall spot.

2D coughed awkwardly. Okay, he thought. Now's the time to let it out, now's the time to tell him.

"...Uh... W-Well... There's this... I found a weird picture on the internet the other day..." he started.

The lift gave a sudden pause, a jerk, and a halt. Both men blinked and looked at eachother. The lift began to shake. Just a small tremor at first, then sudden violent movements, shaking them as if they were trapped in a gigantic blender.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Murdoc yelled, clinging onto the side.

"I-I dunno!!" 2D cried, clinging to his own opposite side.

The lift suddenly stopped. The two men kept rigid, unsure whether to let go or not. It's a good job they didn't. The lift lost it's balance, and began falling fast, causing the men to fly upwards, Murdoc silent with shock, 2D screaming bloody murder. The lift continued to fall, so fast that from the outside it would probably just be a quick blurred flash of colour. Then it stopped, just before it reached it's end. Murdoc and 2D fell back down to the floor with a bump.

"Thank Satan.." Murdoc breathed out, wobbly getting back to his feet. 2D stayed at the floor, shaking, his eyeholes wide and unblinking. Murdoc stumbled over to the lift buttons, pressing one. No responce. He pressed them all. Still nothing.

"..c'mon.. Come on.." he hissed, whacking the buttons hard with his fists.

"W...Wot n-now...?" 2D said, finding his voice. It was even higher-pitched then usual, with growing panic settling in.

Murdoc bashed them all harder. "I'm not staying here! Lemme out!!" he shouted, bashing until his knuckles began to bleed.

"Murdoc, stop it!!" 2D squeaked, jumping up and grabbing Murdoc's arm.

"Get off!" he snapped, swinging his other arm round and whalloping 2D right between the eyeholes.

"Ah!"

2D stumbled backwards, clutching his face. The lights around him started swirling. He retched, tasting blood in his mouth, but this time from inside himself. He let it spill out of his mouth, spotting the floor.

Murdoc clutched his own face, groaning loudly. "This isn't happening.."

But it was. They were both stuck in the lift, and nobody knew about it. How would they be able to get out?

Or more importantly, what would they do? Being locked up alone together, anything could happen...


End file.
